The Trio finds a home
by DrekonDLuna
Summary: Sabo, Ace and Luffy are triplets that ended up shipwrecked on an island in the New World. They have been there for most of their lives. They want a way off the island and a place to belong. So what happens when Whitebeard comes to the island. Fem!Smart!DiffDF!Vamp!Powerfull!Swordsman!Luffy. SaboXLuffy and AceXThatch. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT.
1. Shipwrecked

**I've been thing of doing a One Piece story for awhile, but only now did i start writing it. I don't like putting these notes so i'll keep these short if I do put them in. I will say i like to hear what people think of my stories but i don't like it when people dis my stories. A couple people awhile back did that and said I was a disgrace and said some other things that pissed me off. So I deleted the story so the negative comments weren't there. then re posted it. I do have a some what twisted personality when I write. so fair warning. If I mess up on anything tell me. I like to see how I can make it better. My writing style changed a bit from my other stories. So enjoy.**

* * *

On a marine ship in the New World

"Damn it! How did those kids get out!" Yelled a Vic-Admiral

"I don't know! We had them in sea prism cuffs!" said a random solider

"Where are they?!"

"On deck I think!"

"Damn it! We can't even go up there cause of this storm!"

"HQ is going to have our head!" said another Vic-Admiral

"Yeah, But if they get swept in the ocean then we say they died. It would be the truth."

"True, they can't swim."

All of a sudden the ship jerked and an explosion was heard on the starboard side of the ship.

"What was that!"

"Cannon fire, sir."

Before they could do anything the ship was sinking into the ocean. Killing everyone on it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or so they thought.

* * *

The sun was high when two kids washed up on a beach of an island in the New World. They were only three and they looked like they went through hell. Which they have. After about an hour the blonde boy was the first to wake up. He gasped awake as he tried to get the sea water out of his system. He looked around for his black haired sister and saw her not to far away. He tried to get up to walk, but his legs wouldn't let him. So he crawled over to her and checked to see if she was ok. He checked her pulse and it was beating the normal rate. Her breathing was fine too. So what was wrong? Why wasn't she waking up? Then She bolted up into a sitting position. She looked at her brother. Who was sitting next to her and she threw herself at him. Hugging him and him hugging her.

"We're free, Sabo." She said and whispered it again into his neck.

"Finally." He whispered. He then pulled his sister away and looked her in the eyes. Blue eyes meet mix matched red and blue eyes. "Luffy, you ok. You're not hurt anywhere."

"No, I'm good. What about you?" Luffy Asked.

"Some bleeding on my leg. I didn't check it. I was to worried about you." Sabo said running his finger through Luffy's hair.

"Here." Her blue eye turned red and started to glow the same color. Her already sharp canines turned into fangs. She bit her wrist making it bleed and put it to Sabos mouth. Who pressed it to his mouth and started to drink her blood. Healing all injures he may of had. He let go of her wrist a minute later and her puncher wounds healed in seconds.

"Thanks." He said whipping the blood from his mouth.

"No problem." She looked around. "Where are we by the way."

"Some small island in the New World. Can you sense anyone."

"One. very faint. Like he's dying."

"Where?"

"Other side of the island on the beach."

"Let's go then." Sabo stood up. Then helped his sister stand. "Whats your read on him." He said as they jogged to the other beach.

"His soul is in distress. Color wise red, Orange and some gray. seems familiar for some reason."

"How so?"

"Cause the soul has bat wings and glows red like ours."

"what?!" He then picked up his pace.

It took them about ten minutes to get to where the person was. When the got there they saw the shadow of a boy. They got closer and sat on either side. He was face down in the sand. Luffy moved him to lay on his back. The boy had black wavy hair and freckles. His cloths had burn damage and looked like he went one on one with a cannon. Which for all they knew he might have. Luffy gasped when she took a really good look at his face and mumbled one word. "Ace."


	2. Siblings

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Now here is the second. Yay!

* * *

It took them about ten minutes to get to where the person was. When the got there they saw the shadow of a boy. They got closer and sat on either side. He was face down in the sand. Luffy moved him to lay on his back. The boy had black wavy hair and freckles. His clothes had burn damage and looked like he went one on one with a cannon. Which for all they knew he might have. Luffy gasped when she took a really good look at his face and mumbled one word. "Ace."

* * *

Sabo looked at his sister."What?" He asked. Not sure of what she said.

"I said. 'Ace'" She said a little louder. Sabos eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"How is that even possible. He was taken a year ago."

"I know but it's him. It's Ace's soul, Sabo. It's him." Luffy started to cry. "We found our missing brother." Then said boy started to wake up. He groaned at the brightness of the sun and puts a arm over his eyes. After a while he finally notices the two and looks at the sobbing girl then to the blonde. Sabo was the fist to speak.

"Do you know who you are." He asked.

"Yeah. Gol D Ace." Ace said.

"Do you know your father's name." Ace sat up. A little pissed at the question and wondering why these two looked so damn familiar.

"I hate him, but it's Gol D Rogers."

"Do you know who the crying girl is." Sabo nodded at Luffy. She looked up and locked eyes with Ace. He looked real close at her till it clicked. He looked shocked.

"Luffia?" He mumbled. Not believing his eyes. "Luffy." He said louder this time. She nodded then threw herself at him. Wrapping her arms around his waist and crying into his torso. Ace then looked at the blonde. "Sabo, is that you, bro."

"Yep." Sabo said Ace then grabbed Sabo's arm and brought him in for a group hug. Which last a while until they heard a growl and the brothers looked down at their sister. Who was blushing a bit. The brothers laughed at their sister. "Someone is hungry."

" I haven't eaten or feed in three days." she pouted and they stopped laughing.

"Speaking of feeding. How long has it been since you feed, Ace." Sabo asked.

"A year. My vampire side went dormant after a month of being apart from you." Ace said sadly.

"That's not good." Luffy said.

"Not my fault. We can't feed from anyone but Sabo and you know it." Ace bonked Luffy on the back of the head. She then let go of Ace and hugged Sabo instead.

"Sabo, Ace is being mean to me." Ace rolled his eyes.

"Stop it, Ace." Sabo looked at his brother. "We need to find something to eat. Well I do anyway." Sabo looked back to Luffy. "Lu feed Ace some of you blood. Hopefully it will wake up his vampire side."

"k." she said and did the same thing she did with Sabo earlier. It healed all of his wounds and woke up his vamp side. Luffy was now standing next to Sabo as Ace stretched his muscles.

"Now then. Luffy, go hunting. Ace, Fire wood. I'll round up some fruit." Sabo said.

"Why can't I go hunting." Ace wined.

"Because, Luffy is faster and she has a devil fruit."

"She does? Which one." He asked.

"Neko Neko Model: Ten Tailed Demon." Said Luffy.

"Now let's go. The faster I get food the faster you two get to feed." Sabo said.

"K." Luffy and Ace said. the three split up. Luffy found a tiger, Ace found a lot of dry wood and started to make a fire pit, and Sabo found a lot of edible fruits making sure none of them was a devil fruit. Now that they looked at the island it was nothing but beach and jungle with a mini mountain on the north shore. They meet back at the beach. Sabo cooked up the tiger after Luffy light the fire. ten minutes later and the tiger was gone. Sabo ate most of it while Ace and Luffy ate three to five peaces of meat. Sabo looked at the two and they were staring at him. He sighed.

"Luffy you're first." Sabo said.

"Yes." She said.

"Why does she get to go first." Ace yelled.

"Cause she will take less time to feed. About thirty minutes. since it's only been three days, but you haven't feed in a year. So you would take awhile. My guess around an hour maybe less every day till you get back to full strength." Sabo said.

"Fine." Ace pouted. Luffy then wrapped her arm around Sabo's neck. Her eyes turned and glowed red and her canines turn into fangs. she then bit into Sabo's neck and started to feed. Like Sabo said thirty minutes later and she was full. She then laid down next to where Sabo was sitting and fell asleep. Ace then did the same thing as Luffy, but an hour later he was still hungry.

"Jeez Ace, If I was a human I would be dead a hundred times now."

"Good thing you're a sub-vamp then." Ace said now sitting on the other side of luffy. He sighed. "I thought I would never see you two again, but what are the odds we all shipwreck on the same island."

"one in a million, but i'm glad we did. We should get some sleep."

"Yeah." The brothers then laid down next to their sister. Pulling her close so she was sandwiched between them and the two brothers followed their sister into dream land.


	3. The heck!

So i may be writing these chapters back to back and i just have all these ideas for it. I love to write however most of the fanfic I write are on paper and may never get to see the light of day.*Sigh*. Anyway I have chapter 4-6 pretty much written out but not typed. I'm hoping to get them typed and posted this week. Also from here on the chapters are only going to get longer. Now then chapter 3 lets go!

* * *

6 months later

The trio were in their shack of a house that was near the west shore. You couldn't see the beach from how dense the jungle was. Mainly from the overgrown trees. It was a nice day, but they decided to stay in. The boys were playing cards that they made while their sister was asleep on Sabos lap. "You got any eights." Ace asked.

"Go fish." Sabo said. Ace drew a card from the table. "Got any fives."

"Damn. Two." Ace handed over the cards. "Eights"

"One." Sabo handed it over. "Jacks."

"Go fish." Sabo got a card from the stack."Queens."

"One. She's asleep on my lap." Sabo pointed with a smile to the sleeping Luffy. Ace just threw a rock at him. Which he dodged.

"Very funny mister future mate." Ace growled.

"Ace." Luffy said tiredly moving so she sat next to Sabo. While leaning on him with his hand around her waist. "Did you throw a rock at Sabo again."

"Yes." Ace said bluntly. Luffy was about to reply when they heard a roar to the west. Ace bolted out of the shack and ran to the west shore. While Sabo and Luffy just got up and walked there. It took them three minutes to get there. When they arrived they say a sea king about five miles out attacking something. "What's going on." Sabo asked walking toward Ace. Who was near the edge of the beach.

"Don't know, Luffy?" Ace said.

"Can't get a read, to jumbled." She said standing next to Sabo. Ace just sighed. Then the sea king dropped dead. "The heck." The trio looked very confused. The a figure appeared out of the water a little ways in front of them. When it got closer they could see who it was and they all shouted the same thing "Uncle Rayleigh!" Luffy was happy, Ace was confused, and Sabo was wondering how he got here with no boat or ship. Rayleigh was now standing in font of them. "Uncle Ray!" Luffy yelled happily as she tackled him into a hug.

"Hey there Luffy." Rayleigh said hugging the little girl. "You two come here and give your Uncle a hug." He bent down so he was level with them. The two looked at each other, shrugged, then went to hug him with smiles. "Good to see you three together again."

"Uncle how did you get here." Sabo asked after the hug and where now around the fire pit. That now had three stumps and seats. The triplets were sitting on the stumps and Rayleigh was sitting on the sand.

"I swam here." He said and the three looked at him like 'are-you-serious'. Luffy snapped out of it and light the fire. "I see you got better control of you flames."

"Yeah, been practicing." She said. Then Rayleigh's face turned serious.

"I have some good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first."

"Good news." Said Sabo.

"Ok, well your father send me to train you guys in haki. Another good news. The government thinks you dead."

"How is that good?" Ace asked.

"We can move more freely now and we won't have to worry about anyone taking us again." Luffy said and Sabo nodded.

"Right." Rayleigh said. "Now the bad news. your father's illness has gotten worse and he split up the crew."

"What? How could this happen." Ace said. He may not like his father but he still cares.

"We don't know. Since Luffy transferred it to herself it shouldn't be coming back, but it is."

"Damn it. How long does the bastard got."

"At most four years."

"Papa." Mumbles Luffy and Sabo pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to go hunting. you guys want anything."

"I'll have a bear." Sabo said.

"What about you two." He said to Luffy and Ace.

"Did you forget what we are." Ace said looking at the fire.

"No. I didn't." Rayleigh got up and walked into the jungle. The three were quiet for a good ten minutes till Luffy spoke.

"It shouldn't be coming back." She said still in a Sabo's arms.

"I know. Why would it be coming back. you transferred it. When you do that it should never return. I may not like him, but he is still our father." Ace said still looking at the fire.

"Maybe it's because I wasn't around him for a full year."

"Oh shit. you're right." Ace ran a hand through his hair. "You have to be around the person you transferred the illness from for a year." Luffy nodded

"Yeah." They then sat there in silence for a while until Rayleigh came back with a bear and a boar. Luffy then cooked both up and then Sabo and Rayleigh ate them. They all spent the rest of the day exploring the island. Mainly cause Rayleigh didn't know the area that well, but they did. They showed him every part of thee island. From the two small rivers that cut the island into fourths to the mini mountain on the south side. Near the center of the island was a tree that was bigger than the others. Though it was only a bit taller than the rest. The trunk of the tree was huge compared to the other tree. So the decided to carve out the inside and make it there new home. Though for now they were going to get some sleep. Between Rayleigh swimming to the island and the bad news the trio got. they were exhausted. They made it back to there shake of a house and spread out. Rayleigh was sleeping spread eagle, Luffy was half way on top of Sabo, Sabo was sleeping on the floor with his arm protectively around Luffy, and Ace some how ended up snuggling with Sabo and Luffy. Though he started to fall asleep on the opposite side of the room. The only two that were semi awake was Sabo and Luffy.

Sabo at this point could tell that something was wrong. "Lu what's wrong?" He said and she looked him in the eyes.

"I.. I wish I could help dad. If I was there he wouldn't be sick."

"I know Lu, but he sent Rayleigh to us. I don't think he wants us to show ourselves. No matter what."

"I get it. Dad wants us as safe as possible."

"Worry about it tomorrow. Get some sleep."

"Ok." He then kissed her on her forehead and they both fell asleep.


End file.
